


Matchmaking mode on

by bestaceinspace



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Blind Date, M/M, Matchmaking, Valerie ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestaceinspace/pseuds/bestaceinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John found out Dorian had made a profile for him in a dating website, the detective knew it wouldn’t be the last time he would hear about it. It was not like Dorian to let a subject die completely, anyway, even though John stated every time that no, he was not interested in meeting someone knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaking mode on

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my mind for a long time and finally got to write it down. I hope it doesn't suck haha

When John found out Dorian had made a profile for him in a dating website, the detective knew it wouldn’t be the last time he would hear about it. It was not like Dorian to let a subject die completely, anyway, even though John stated every time that no, he was not interested in meeting someone knew.

To be honest, it was not just because of Anna. Well, it was that, too, but it was also the fact that John wanted to focus on his job, and trying to meet someone or even having a one night stand didn’t seem appealing to him as much as it was in the past. Something was really wrong, John thought to himself, because his old self would probably just go out, pick someone at a random bar and get it over with. Have fun. Somehow he didn’t have that interest anymore, and he couldn’t quite understand why. Until he realized that the way he was before and how he is feeling now could be related to the fact that something else was added to the equation, and that factor could only be… Dorian. Not that Dorian had something to do with his change, no, absolutely not. John could very well have changed because he wanted to, not because someone else made him think differently. That was just absurd.

So, when Dorian talked him into meeting this amazing person from the website that was interested in him, John quickly changed the subject, hopping that some case would just appear out of nowhere to save the day and end the conversation. The problem was that detective Stahl seemed pretty interest in the topic and joined Dorian’s team to make John’s life a miserable one. Dorian kept telling him how amazing the woman from the website was, that she was also a cop, just like him (like that meant they were perfect for each other, John thought, rolling his eyes) that she was very attractive, didn’t have cats (which was a plus, according to Dorian, since he truly believed that cats hated John), and that she was very interested in meeting John.

“What’s her name?” Valerie asked, interested, enjoying the annoyed expression on John’s face.

“Amanda”, Dorian quickly answered.

“Hey, she could meet John tonight”, Val added. Apparently there was going to be a party later that day, and everyone from the precinct would be there, and even people from other precincts, and blah blah social events and that kind of bullshit that made John more annoyed than ever, like hell he would go.

“Would you two stop conspiring against me?” John cut her off while he could. He wouldn’t give up the fight so easily.

“I’ve already thought about that”, Dorian told Valerie while he completely ignoring John. “She said she will meet him there at eight o’clock. John agreed.”

“You said what?” John crossed his arms in a defensive posture. “I didn’t agree to anything.”

“Yes, you did”, Dorian repeated.

“Yeah, John”, Valerie said, standing up from her desk. She rested her hand on his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile. “It seems you have a date tonight”, she smiled at Dorian too before leaving, probably thinking that they have both won that against John and, well, they did.

.

Later at night, Amanda showed up in time, and John was practically thrown at her by Val and Dorian. They smiled at him and gave him thumbs up. What a duo, John thought to himself, while walking towards the woman with long blond hair and brown eyes.

“You were right, she is very pretty”, Valerie commented while her and Dorian set down at their table again. She took a sip of her beer and looked up at Dorian.

“You are okay with this, right?” Dorian asked. It took a moment for her to understand why he was asking that.

“Oh, no”, she said, smiling at him. “I’m not the one interested in John. He is a great friend, though.”

“I bet you must have someone already, then, Detective Stahl”, Dorian told her. “You are a remarkable woman”, he added. He always thought John was interested in Valerie, and Dorian could understand that, really, since detective Stahl was an amazing person. And he also thought she was interested in John, but apparently he got that wrong, too.

“Oh, come on, you can call me Valerie or Val”, Stahl said, blushing for a moment. “But, no, I don’t have anyone right now, and I don’t really mind it”, she added, but Dorian didn’t seem to pay much attention to her anymore. His eyes kept staring at John and his date at the back of the bar. They were smiling at each other, and the conversation seemed to flow very well. Valerie turned around and looked in the same direction as Dorian, and it didn’t take her much time to understand what was going on.

“You see, Dorian”, she told Dorian, giving him an understanding smile. He looked at her again, listening. “I’m not the one interested in John.”

“Yeah, she seems very interested in him, don’t you think?” Dorian asked her, looking away again. John and Amanda were getting closer to each other, her hand resting on his shoulder, causing Dorian to feel something he didn’t quite understand. There were so many things he still didn’t get about humans, and that meant there were a lot of things about himself that confused him as well since there was some kind of humanity in him.

“She is”, Valerie agreed with him. “But—“

“Can I tell you something?” Dorian said, before she could finish.

“Sure.”

“I think there is something wrong with me”, he told her, visibly confused.

“Why do you say that?” She asked, but something in her smile told Dorian that she understood something he didn’t.

“I don’t understand”, Dorian says, his eyes never leaving John. It took Valerie a moment to finally decide to give it away to Dorian. It was something she had been observing for months and it was almost ridiculous that the only two people who didn’t realize it were Dorian and John.

“You are jealous”, Valerie let out. Dorian stared back at her, not quite understanding what she was implying.

“I’m jealous of what?”

“I think the question is “of whom?”” Valerie explained before drinking the rest of her beer and playing with the bottle in her hands.

“You think I’m jealous of John?” He asked her, and she nodded at him.

“I don’t think”, she explained. “I can see it”, she pointed at him with her beer bottle. “There are some things that you don’t need a computer to detect, you know? It’s pretty obvious.”

Well, Dorian thought, he was definitely feeling something and he knew the side of his face was lighting up, the fact that John’s pulse kept accelerating distracting him completely.

“You knew I would be jealous”, Dorian realizes. “That’s why you helped me with setting up this date for John.”

“Well, I was hoping you two would realize it soon, so”, Valerie told him, standing up probably to get another beer. “You are welcome”, she said, giving him an encouraging smile.

As soon as the detective left their table, Dorian stood up and started walking towards John and his date. Amanda was now standing closer to John, one hand resting on his waist. He kept smiling at her and when he leaned closer to grab a drink, she took the opportunity to kiss him lightly on the lips, what made Dorian’s hands shake and his eyes to shine bluer than ever.

“John, can I talk to you for a moment?” Dorian asked rushing at them after Amanda broke the kiss. “It’s important.”

John stared at him confused for a moment, but then he saw the seriousness on Dorian’s face and decided to follow him outside the bar.

“I’m sorry, Amanda”, John excused himself. “Duty calls.”

“I know how that’s like”, she told him. “See you later, then”, she added.

And like that John followed Dorian outside. He crossed his arms, looking kind of annoyed, waiting for Dorian to say something, but the DRN just stood still, looking a bit uncomfortable.

“So, what’s so important?” John asked.

“I think I have something to tell you”, Dorian started, still unsure.

“Okay”, John encouraged.

“Is there a problem?” John tried since Dorian was frozen or something. “You can show me what’s wrong, if that’s the case”, he offered.

“I guess I could show you”, Dorian pondered, “but I’m not so sure about that either.”

“Okay, do we need to go somewhere?” John asked, starting to move, but seeing that Dorian still stood still, he also stopped, looking at his partner, worried.

“What’s wrong, man?” John insisted. “I thought you had to go to Rudy’s or something. Is everything okay?”

“I don’t need to go anywhere, John”, Dorian finally speaks. “I just need you to stay here.”

“Stay here?” John repeats, frowning.

“Yeah, don’t move”, Dorian asks, resting his hands on John’s shoulders, leaning closer to the detective, and it was obvious that John knew what the DRN was about to do, though he didn’t stop Dorian from closing the gap between them and press their lips together. It still took John by surprise, though, the way Dorian’s lips were soft and warm and just, well, perfect, or the way his hands ran up to hold John’s neck, sending shivers down his spine. And the way he moved against John like he had been practicing doing that since the begging of time. Where all DRNs programmed to be that good at kissing?

When Dorian broke the kiss, all questions left John’s mind, and he was stuck staring at the glowing blue eyes in front of him.

“Is that what you were trying to tell me?” John asked, still startled by it all.

“Yes, is that okay?” Dorian asked, and the way he looked at John, almost like a lost puppy, always got John out of guard.

“Yeah”, John smiled, “Remember that I told you I didn’t want to go out on any dates?”

Dorian nodded at him, smiling too.

“Do you understand now why I always say that?” John asked, but instead of replying right away, Dorian got closer to him again, eyes on his.

“Yeah”, Dorian said. “I don’t think I want that either.”

“Good. So if this is going to stop you from making my life a miserable one by getting me to go on dates”, John explained, hands resting on Dorian’s waist. “Just shut up and kiss me again,”

So Dorian did kiss him again, but not before rolling his eyes and whispering “humans”, under his breath.


End file.
